one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Battle Royale
Street Fighter Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 6 Fighters: Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Chun-Li, M. Bison, Sagat ' ' Ryu: Let’s finish this Ken. Ken: Agreed! Ken and Ryu lunged at each other, until they heard a voice. Chun-Li: May I join in? Sagat: I believe Ryu is mine? Ken: He is mine, dimwit! They heard a sound behind them. M. Bison: You all will die! Akuma then walked over to them. Akuma: I will grind beneath my heels, all that exists. THE ORIGINALS FIGHT! FIGHT! ' ' Ryu quickly grabbed Chun Li and smashed her into the ground. Chun Li was fast and got up like thunder. Chun Li flipped into the air, and kicked Ryu several times. Chun then fired a hadoken, but only to be dodged by Ryu. Ken tackled Ryu and started punching him over and over again. Sagat kneed Bison in the chest, and then flipped him into the ground. Bison teleported behind Chun and ripped her head off of her body. AHH I LIKED THAT GIRL! CHUN LI IS OUT! THE BATTLE RAGES ON! Bison quickly punches Akuma in the face, and then kicks Ryu. Ryu turns into Evil Ryu and tackles Ken. Evil Ryu punches Ken in the face over and over again, until Ken turns into Violent Ken. Violent Ken quickly knees Evil Ryu in the gut, and then grabs him and throws him into M. Bison. M. Bison lands a massive blow to Akuma’s face, and Akuma slams into a tree. Akuma feels it. He feels the anger in both the 2 friends. They form? Then he form. Akuma formed into Oni and ran at Sagat. Oni landed 2 punches on Sagat, and then grabbed him and with one massive punch, Sagat lay dead. ONE PUNCH MAN! XD! SAGAT IS OUT! THE BATTLE IS STILL GOING! Oni, Violent Ken, Evil Ryu, and M. Bison are left. Bison lands a punch on Oni. Oni quickly fires electric hadokens everywhere, and every one of Oni’s opponents are shocked. Oni then leaps into the air, grabs Violent’s Ken’s head, and slams it into the ground. Oni quickly then ran past Evil Ryu, landing a punch in the face. Oni fired a Meido Gohado at Evil Ryu, but Evil Ryu dodged the blast and ran at Oni. Once in reach, Oni did his Ultra Combo. Evil Ryu leaped away, and instead the Ultra Combo landed on Bison. Oni punched the ground with his fists, sending Bison flying into the air. Oni then leaped as high as he could, and with his dark powers in his fists, he punched Bison in the back, immediately killing him. ULTRA COMBO FINISH! M. BISON IS OUT! THE BATTLE CONTINUES! Violent Ken grabbed Evil Ryu by the head and punched him in the face. Evil Ryu fired several hadokens in every direction, but Oni and Violent Ken would just fire back some hadokens, and the hadokens that were hit against each other disappeared. Violent Ken then leaped into the air and made several kicks on Oni, knocking him backwards. Oni then fired a Meido Gohado at Violent Ken. Violent Ken was hit by the ball, and felt a the dark powers of Oni absorb him, and Violent Ken was killed instantly. SORRY KEN! KEN IS OUT! THE FINAL 2! Oni: You shall die. Evil Ryu: Violence, is who I am. Evil Ryu quickly ran at Oni. Oni punched Evil Ryu in the face, and then sliced at him with his fist, like a karate chop. Evil Ryu was chopped in the face, and Evil Ryu slammed into the ground. Oni then leaped into the air, grabbed Evil Ryu’s head, and slammed it into the ground. Evil Ryu tumbled down into the equator, and Oni fell down with him. Evil Ryu kicked Oni in the face, and Oni flew backwards. Oni made 2 punches at Evil Ryu, punching him both in the gut and the face. Evil Ryu fired several hadokens at Oni, and after firing them, it made a cloud of dust. Evil Ryu looked to see if Oni was their, but he was not. He then felt himself fly into the air, and punched in the back, and he felt a dark power swarm him, and Evil Ryu instantly died. K.O!!!!!! Oni jumped back onto the surface and laughed. A terrible laugh. ' ' This Melee’s Winner Is… Oni!!!!!